Lessons Learned
by starglow71
Summary: Wincest! Sam/Dean, Lucifer/Michael. Boys eventually unrelated when Sam becomes Immortal like Lucifer. Sam said yes, Lucifer won and the world was his. But he soon finds out that he's missing something important, no matter how hard he tries to remake the world without humans in it. Not to mention Sam is dying without Dean, and he regrets it all. Can he fix all the harm he's done?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning:**** Wincest! Eventually unrelated Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Angst. Schmoop.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Lucifer has won but is finding out that victory isn't what he thought it would be. Now that he regrets what he's done, will he be able to fix it? Or will he be doomed to this lonely existence for all Eternity now? He's learned his lesson, but can he use what he learned to fix what he broke?

Not to mention, Dean is dead and so is every human. Creation is empty, and he's made it a masterpiece he's always wanted it to be, the only problem is he's finding out its missing an important aspect to thrive and live…the humans that were meant to take care of it. And Sam is dying as well without Dean, and Dean is dying in Heaven from being away from Sam there. Can he fix this for them?

And will his brothers understand if he tells them he won't go along with their Apocalypse? Will it happen anyway? Or can he stop it this time?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer sat in his usual place now, a bench in Central Park. Bored and lonely. Sam had ceased to speak, or move within him. Dean was dead. The world was dying. No matter how beautiful he made it, it lacked something and he hated it now. And so it was dying.

God appeared beside him and sighed.

"You got your wish. Why aren't you happy?" God said, knowing the answer, and Lucifer said nothing, knowing he also knew his Father knew the answer, too.

"Why do you ask questions you know the answers to already?' Lucifer snapped bitterly and sighed, "Sorry, Father."

"You got what you wanted. You won. No humans to bow to, the world at its natural state." God said softly, knowing his son had finally got the lesson he had be trying to teach both his sons but apparently only Lucifer had learned.

"This is not what I thought it would be…and Sam is…well, he's dying. He's willing himself to. He doesn't even cry out or mourn Dean, or anyone; he is silent. He used to scream at me and I'd taunt him then soothe him but now…he only sits silent, stares. His soul is transparent. Soon he won't exist anymore." Lucifer cried now. "I didn't want this! I wanted it to be beautiful but…it's not. I thought Sam would accept me eventually…instead he chooses to die! I am alone and it is so damn _quiet._ I keep fixing it but…it all keeps dying, the trees, the flowers. I don't get it. If I got what I wanted, why am I so miserable? Why is it falling apart!"

"Because I made the world for people, to take care of, and without them, it dies." God said, "And the Winchesters were soulmates, son, When you took Dean, you took Sam's reason for going on away. You took his soul and broke it in half, and now that half will die without the other half. Dean is dying, too, in Heaven. I cannot fix him either. You killed them _both._"

"How do I…what do I do?" Lucifer said, "I don't want this!"

"Then you have learned your lesson. Do you miss them? The humans? Their presences, their voices?" God asked.

"Yes." Lucifer nodded, loneliness creeping in again. "I miss them. Without them, this means…_nothing._"

"Then fix it." God said and stood up, "You broke it; you _fix_ it."

"How?" Lucifer asked, desperate to try.

"The same way you broke it but reversed." God said, "Take away the Apocalypse, stop your brothers from starting it, too."

"I'm in a damn cage then, how in the hell do I do that?" Lucifer said then sighed. "I know, figure it out."

"No, I was going to say you weren't anymore, you cannot be in it. Just don't do what you did to get into it again." God ordered and Lucifer bowed.

'_You'd fix it, get Dean back?'_ Sam whispered softly, barely there and afraid it was just another lie; he'd heard the words they'd said.

'_Yes, I will._' Lucifer said then asked, '_Will you help me? I don't know where to start.'_

'_Only if you meant it._' Sam said.

'_I meant it! I'm sorry and I won't make you my vessel again, never again. I'll free Dean from his, too.'_ Lucifer begged at his soul's feet.

'_Fine, I'll help.'_ Sam agreed, going solid again and sighing as he was thinking. '_Turn back time, reverse the effects on nature, bring back the humans, go back to when you chose to do this thing and cancel it, say no when Michael suggests it, don't turn Lilith, leave us alone, and, yeah, control the damn Angels that break the seals to begin with! And the demons, they rather enjoyed it, too.'_ Sam advised.

'_I can but you will be touched by this, Sam.'_ Lucifer said softly.

'_Touched? How?'_ Sam said worried.

'_Immortal, you will have Grace, like me. You will be you but not human.'_ Lucifer said, '_We were joined which changed you entirely. But…Dean could be, too…if you give him some of yours…if you say you were born part Angel, make up a story?'_

'_I could do that…can we be lovers now? I had…feelings.'_ Sam hesitated.

'_Yes, you can. He has them, too. I felt them as I killed him. He regretted he never got to tell you how he felt, even if you hated him for it.'_ Lucifer agreed.

'_He loves me_?' Sam asked and smiled. Lucifer caught that smile and his heart clenched, He hadn't seen Sam smile since…long before he said yes actually and with his loved ones and mostly…when he was with…_Dean._

But never with _him_. Never for Lucifer.

_He _hadn't deserved it.

'_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…_' Lucifer shrugged, _'I shouldn't have done any of this, but especially shouldn't have came after you at all, Sam. I took that smile away. I broke your soul and was killing you.'_

'_Just fix it.'_ Sam said softly, _'I'll forgive you then.'_

'_I will. Let me do this, do not interfere. Time is hard to manage this way but…I can do it._' Lucifer said and Sam stepped back but watched.

The world literally seemed to rewind. The scenes in front of their eyes seems to rewind backwards rapidly, like a tape from a video store when one rewinds it, each scene flashing faster and faster until he almost passed out from the vertigo. But he saw it, glimpses now, fast ones. _Dean! _And _Bobby! Ellen! Jo! Rufus _even. He mostly looked for Dean and Bobby but more often he sought out _Dean_. Soon they stopped and they stood by a familiar sight, The _Impala_. Sam had a bag in his hand, burgers and a salad. Two drinks in a holder. Lucifer stood beside him, in transparent '_Sam'_ form. He had taken Sam's form for his shape now. "I liked your body and chose it to manifest in. Don't worry, if I do 'Bad' things I'll do a random shape but now I go to fix this so it doesn't happen again." Lucifer touched Sam's face and pressed a kiss there, "I'm sorry. So I will make it up to you. I will watch over you from now. Your personal guardian angel or devil on your shoulder, whatever you prefer to call me. Not to interfere but help if you need me, both of you. I will always protect you, my Immortal charges."

"I forgive you, Lucifer." Sam said softly, eager eyes on the motel room door. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sam." Lucifer said, "I go to fix this, goodbye."

And then Lucifer was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam entered the door and nearly dropped the food. Dean was in a towel, bending by the dresser, whistling Metallica and _alive!_ So wet and warm, and so very fucking _much_ alive! Sam sat the stuff down and ran, grabbing Dean and they fell onto the bed.

"Dean!" Sam said and sobbed, burying his face in his brother's damp chest and not caring. He shook as he cried and Dean held him, sitting them up and rocking him, soothing him in confusion.

"Sam? What's wrong!" Dean panicked and tried to calm him but it did no good.

Eventually Sam sniffled then spoke. "I had a dream that I was possessed and killed you and you were dead and I was trapped with…a thing…and the world died and it felt like it had been years…and I had these things inside me to say…and you were gone and …my soul was dying and he fixed it…and I…fuck! Dean…I have to tell you something. You won't believe me but it's true and I have proof, but it's just between us…no one else can know…_okay?_" Sam said and Dean nodded.

Sam told him everything. Starting with what happened from now to then, when Sam nearly died inside Lucifer in Central Park. "So he rewound it, said he was making it so it never happened again and then he left to confront Michael about it." Sam finished. "Was he wrong? Do you not…_feel _for me?"

"I…_do._" Dean said softly, flushing in shame.

"I do, too." Sam said and stared at the floor.

"We're not related now?" Dean said and Sam shook his head.

"I was changed, I am me but Immortal, I have Grace and I'm not human, more of an Immortal non-Angel person really. So not by blood, no, not related. I want to make you like I am…maybe date you." Sam said and sighed. "Holding hands would be a good start, I suppose."

"Just holding hands, Sammy?" Dean said and moved closer, undoing Sam's pants and easing the zipper down. His hand moved in to touch Sam there now.

"Whatever you want to do, Dean. I just want…not just sex…not just casual with you…I want you forever as my…husband, lover, friend, partner, _everything!_" Sam admitted then let Dean work his pants of him as Dean's towel fell off and neither stopped it. Sam's shirt was next and Dean leaned into Sam's face, lips hovering over Sam's.

"Deer caught in the headlights is not a good look for you, Sam." Dean teased. He could tell Sam was terrified of what happened next and unsure of where they would go now or what he should do now. Dean decided to ease that fear away and show him he had nothing to be afraid of. That he was loved, _too_.

"I'm scared." Sam said softly, eyes not leaving Dean's. Love in their depths he didn't try to hide, "I don't want to fuck this up with you."

"Not going to happen." Dean said, pushing him back on the bed. "Let me show you why." And proceeded to suck him and work Sam open with body wash for lube, then entered him and smiled as Sam gasped. Dean slowed his movement, going in slow, then moving a little at time until Sam moved back on him. Sam moaned softly, "I love you." And Dean kissed up his body as he moved slower and sucked a nipple then moved to his neck and jaw, then his lips, tracing them with a tongue and rubbing them with his own lips, sucking the bottom lip lightly. "I love you, too." Dean said and then kissed him harder; and Sam fell into it, arms wrapping around him and hands moving to grip Dean to kiss him harder back, both moaning helplessly as they made love faster now. More urgent thrusts stole their thoughts as their hand gripped and clawed the other's body until their kiss broke and they came screaming in pleasure, heads back and eyes rolling into them. Panting and collapsing on top of each other but neither wanting Dean to move off of Sam yet.

"Don't…don't leave me?" Sam said and Dean shook his head.

"Not going to." Dean said then smiled, "Let's get married."

"You mean it?" Sam said softly.

"Yes, We'll get some phony adoption papers, Bobby could help with them for you and we'll do it right. You can date me until they get ready though. I like Italian, Chinese, burgers and…_lots _of sex with you for _dessert._" He licked up a lip and Sam felt him harden inside of him again. Dean began to move and Sam moaned.

"Again, take me _again_…" Sam said and Dean did as asked and knew he'd never stop doing it now that they had gone this far; their love known and shown. The only thing missing was Sam taking him and that could wait for their wedding night. Sam could tell Bobby what he'd told him and Bobby would understand; make the papers and they'd not be related anymore.

Dean was okay with that, too. Only Dad and Bobby knew the truth and Dad was dead. Bobby wouldn't reveal it.

After hours of sex and cuddling, they eyed the cold food in dismay and Sam laughed, "Our first date starts _now_, Dean." They tugged their clothes on and headed out as Dean blushed. Sure enough, they found a restaurant and Sam sat closer to him so they could talk together, but had stopped at a store on the way here to get something for them first. Dean looked around and smiled, mostly gays in here. Sam had found a gay-friendly restaurant. He reminded himself he was gay now and to look for more places like this later for them, too; so the dates would be more pleasant.

"Dean." Sam said going to one knee and looking up at him happily, "Will you marry me?" He held out a plain gold band. "I couldn't afford a diamond but…" He looked down embarrassed.

"I don't need one." Dean said and held out his hand. Sam slipped it on him trembling with happiness. "I already got my diamond. This just says I'm yours now." He saw the other box and smiled. "Give me that and sit there."

Sam did as asked, handing him the box and taking his seat, Dean knelt and his green eyes stared into Sam's with love, "Samuel Wesson, will you marry me?" He winked, "It'll be the name on your adoption papers." He whispered to him, grinning.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Sam said and held out a hand. Dean slipped it on as he sucked a lip worried he'd drop it and lose it before getting it on Sam. Then they kissed softly and the place applauded. Every man there grinned happily for them and came over to congratulate them.

"How long you been together?" One man asked.

"Years, he just got around to asking." Dean said then Sam nodded. It was the truth in a round-about way.

"Good for you, some men are so stubborn. It took my Steve three years to work up the nerve to ask me!" The man said and showed them his. Sam looked sad, Dean noticed. The man had a diamond in his band.

Sam got up and went to the bathroom and Dean stared at his retreating form sadly.

"I'm sorry. I offended him?" The man was worried.

"He couldn't…" Dean showed him his ring and the man got the point, "He couldn't afford a diamond for me…we're rather nomadic sorts and we can't afford one. I like this fine but he…" Dean got up to follow now.

A card slipped into his hand and the man whispered, "I'm a diamond broker and I own a store. Come by with those bands tomorrow, I'll give you one each."

"No, we can't take that…" Dean protested.

"Yes, you can. No man should have to be ashamed to give his lover an engagement ring; not when they are as in love as you two are. I insist." The man said and Dean nodded, it would be his surprise for Sam.

"Tomorrow." Dean agreed and ran to reassure Sam he was okay with it but didn't tell him about the diamonds; they were his gift to him.

"I should have saved up and got you one, but…I was in such a hurry to be with you and ….didn't think you'd mind a plain band as long as we were together." Sam said, "You _deserve _one."

"I love this ring, I'm fine with it." Dean said kissing him into a wall and soothing him. "I am marrying you for _you_, not the damn _ring_, thank you _very_ much!" Then he smiled, "A ring does not get to make love to me for the first time on our wedding night. You do, _dummy._"

"First time? You're...We are going to…You'd…You _never_…not with _anyone_…" Sam sputtered and Dean shook his head.

"I did women, not men. Only man I wanted was you." Dean said and Sam blushed. "And now I only want you. So get out of this bathroom and come gay me up in public, my gay lover _man._" He teased and the sighed, "Seriously, get with the _romance_. The movie starts soon, you _pansy_."

"What movie? What did you choose?" Sam had a suspicion.

"Die Hard. What? It's romantic." Dean teased.

"Um, no. There's violence and a guy dies in it." Sam said teasing back.

"Yeah, that's the romantic part, that and the good guy wins and gets the girl…or guy, in _your_ case. I'll show you what I mean later." Dean said tracing a hand over Sam's ass and running a hard line up the seam over his crevice to illustrate what he meant to do, too.

Sam moaned and got hard, and Dean went to his knees. "You can't go out there with _that_." He said playfully and began to suck him as soon as he got Sam freed. Sam's hand slipped to his head and then ran through his hair.

"I love you!" Sam cried out and moaned then his hips moved harder into his mouth until he came with a "Dean!" And Dean wiped them off with paper towels and redid Sam's fly, and they kissed and smiled.

"And a _ring_ didn't just suck that _magnificent _dick of your, Sammy." Dean pointed out.

"No, it didn't." Sam said as they left now, "I'm sorry I ran off. I just...I really want to give you a diamond, I _really_ do!"

"Good, then you'll like my gift tomorrow. I'm taking you a date; my turn then." Dean said grinning and slipping him a cheerful wink.

"Oh, that sounds fun." Sam agreed and they sat down. And when they went to pay, they found out their dinner was paid for already and they knew the others had done that for them. They thanked them then headed to their movie, which it turned out was pretty romantic in its own way, at least to Sam.

They made love and cuddled again then the next day Dean took Sam out on the canal and they rode the Paddle boat then had Sno-Ice in the park and talked; holding hands as they walked in the sunshine. Then Dean blindfolded him and took him to a store where he sat for an hour after Dean took his ring off him. Then put it back on and removed the blindfold.

Dean had gotten a rather large 2-carat diamond put in the front of each band. Sam was shocked.

"The man, Steve's husband? He owns this place, brokers his own diamonds. Insisted we should have one each since we're so in love and all." Dean said and shrugged, "He insisted."

"Oh." Sam said and teared up, wiping them away. "Thank you, Dean. This means…a lot to me."

"Me, too." Dean said then took his hand. "Our date isn't over. Come on." And they headed out again, waving goodbye. And spent the rest of the day enjoying the sunshine and letting their diamonds play lights on the spaces around them like twin suns. They were happy and they didn't care who knew it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time, Lucifer was telling Michael no. Or rather keeping Raphael from talking Michael _into_ it.

"No, I'm not doing it!" Lucifer shouted and Raphael was blinded when his rage caused the Angel of Light to glow too brightly and nearly blind them all, "It's _wrong_ and I don't _care_ if you already put the souls in the intended vessels, I _won't _do it. This is _not _Father's plan. It's _yours_, Raph. So stop the fucking tantrum!"

"It's not a plan without…Luci, are you sure you know this is the wrong plan?" Michael turned to him thinking.

"He and Zack want to do this to punish Dad for leaving us and bring about paradise cause they hate the way the world is now! Not for some 'Cosmic good' thing!" Lucifer said and Michael nodded.

"Is that true?" He asked and got pissed, "You were manipulating me into destroying Father's creation because you don't like the way he made it now!"

"No, we want _paradise!_ The humans will be much happier that way. They'll see that if we do this." Zack said and meant it.

"No, they have Free Will and you are trying to get _around_ it….you know better. I should smite you for even _thinking_ it!" Michael said then sighed, "Luci, what changed your mind? You hated the humans."

"Father, he talked to me and taught me a lesson. I know now it is wrong to do this. I won't do it. He said it's _wrong,_ brother!" Lucifer said and hugged him. "I don't want war with you, to fight you, or have you kill me. I want you to forgive me and be my damn little brother again!"

"I forgive you, and I'll be your brother. No cage for you. Just work with me here. We don't have the best track record when it comes to getting along." Michael said and Lucifer nodded.

"I'll try harder." Lucifer promised, "I need my little brother more than I need to be right."

"Me, too. Big brother." Michael agreed and they turned to the two rebel ones. "You try anything, anything at all, and I _will_ be watching you now, and I will erase you!" He glared, "I see your rebellion in your minds and, if you _try_ it, I will end you before you harm any of Father's creation! He may be gone but he'll be back and never doubt he isn't watching still. Surely you didn't think his omnipotence didn't extend to you two_, right?"_ He walked away now and Lucifer followed, eying the souls as they waited for their hosts to be born, their fates set in motion by the Angels' plan, then added, "You fuck with those souls any more than you have and Michael won't get the chance to smite you, I'll fucking do it myself. You've done enough to them! I will be their Guardian now, their Protector; so leave them alone or you answer to me." He turned and Michael gave him a look.

"They're special. Soulmates in brothers; they need me." Lucifer said, "They will have trouble once the soulmate lover thing kicks in on them."

"It's Incest." Michael said and Lucifer nodded.

"Only because of you and them. You know it's not right to put such love-mated souls into brothers like that, what were you _thinking!_ Of Couse it'll be Incest, it's your fault it _is!_" Lucifer chided. "It's _love_. Not Incest; we will not judge them for it." He glared at nothing but thought. "It's our faults."

"Yes, _not_ Incest. _Love_." Michael said and gave in. Lucifer was right. They'd doomed them when they did that to them. So they would make it right and help them find love together the way they were meant to; and not judge them. Lucifer would do this for them.

"I have to go. Demons to watch over." Lucifer said and went to go.

"The girl, the one you were interested in, what did you do with her?" Michael had to ask.

"Lilith?" Lucifer said softly, eyes sad then happy, "I left her alone." He knew she had to stay human and not be turned into first demon, just to help keep from bringing about the very thing he sought to fix and stop!

"Good, you're learning." Michael said proudly.

"Always learning." Lucifer agreed and hugged him. Proud of him, too. "Don't listen to Raph and Zack. It isn't right."

"I know that now, I won't let them do it." Michael agreed.

"Come visit me, okay, bro? I know it's Hell but…_Please?_" Lucifer pleaded as he vanished slowly.

"Yes, soon, very soon." Michael agreed and Lucifer smiled in relief. "I love you, brother."

"I love you, too." Lucifer whispered in his mind when he was gone. Michael smiled and felt lighter now, like he'd done the right thing. But put a watch on Zack and Raphael, just in case. They were up to something. And he damn sure was going nip it in the bud!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby got the papers phonied up and set up the wedding for them. He was surprised but happy for them. It went well and soon they were wed in Vegas, a small chapel deal and gambled then headed to their room, Bobby stayed for the night in another room.

When they were ready and inside their hotel room, Dean pulled the blankets down and Sam got undressed and washed up. Then Dean did.

Dean went to all fours as Sam touched him, then lay under him so they lined up and they sucked each other and came hard then sucked again, "Just get me hard for you, baby." Sam asked. And let his fingers work Dean open carefully, lubing him up well so it wouldn't hurt too much.

When it was done, he got Dean on all fours again and then lined up behind him and worked in slowly, letting Dean get used to him and giving him pleasure in other ways to slide in better. With careful movements and kisses along his back, Sam got him past the burning and stretching, then Dean asked him to move then demanded it, then moaned and cried out for it, and Sam gave him more and more, Moving slower then faster, building their pleasure until they spun with it and Dean gripped him when their orgasms rolled inside them.

"Cum…baby…I'm cumming…never came like this before!" Dean gasped and his body arched downward as his body impaled itself and he came screaming into a pillow and coating the sheets with his cum three times as Sam cried out as well and came hard inside him, hands gripping his hips and buried to the hilt inside him, body bowed into his and head back as he came harder again and again as well.

Then they eventually separated then washed off, and soaked in their sauna in the room, kissing and cuddling. For an hour they stayed that way, then Dean made love to Sam and they moved together for hours then came over and over, showered and then soaked in the sauna again and were spent finally.

Happily sleeping on the top sheet and covering with the soft blanket and bedspread on the bed. Dean spooning Sam the way they liked it. Smiling and sated.

All their lessons learned. And such good pupils they had been, too!

Learning to love and that love wasn't always easy, but it was worth it…

In the end.

No matter how hard the journey to find it, or through it, love was always worth the destination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam…" Lucifer whispered and was solid. Shaking him awake.

Both boys woke and sat up startled.

"Sorry, I was…I stopped it. No apocalypse and no vessels. I am your Guardian, your Protector now. You are safe and I wanted to know…I know you said it, Sam but I need you to be sure, Dean, too. I know I hurt you but I'm trying to fix it….Do you forgive me…._really_ forgive me?"

He stared and waited, nervous and afraid. They melted and caved, nodding.

"We forgive you, Lucifer. Michael, too." Dean said and Sam agreed.

"I see you aren't Immortal yet." Lucifer said and looked at Sam, "Why not?"

"I don't know how to…" Sam waffled here.

"Oh, you take your hand, call for some grace. Not much is needed for him. It goes to your hand and you give it to him. He pushes it in and, voila!, Immortality." Lucifer explained. "Try it, I'll watch."

"My Grace…It's…" Sam asked and Lucifer nodded.

"Mine. Some of it was in you and it grew when you were inside me. It's still Grace. It's just like Mine, not the others. Mine is different. Not as righteous really, I rule Hell so it won't be. But it's all goodness not demonic. Just not a pure at Michael's is." He hung his head.

"It's fine for me." Sam said and took his hand, "I'm not mad anymore. Shit fell apart and you fixed it better than it was before. I never knew you could do that. Be good now, okay? Not Evil, not anymore."

"Never again." Lucifer promised and shook Sam's hand in agreement.

Sam put his hand to his chest and some Grace came out, a _large_ ball of it but, okay, it would work, Dean would be Ubered and have powers but it was Sam's choice here. Lucifer thought as he watched them do this. Sam held it out and Dean took it, pressed it in and glowed then dimmed, looking bigger, more muscled, and felt like he had…_powers?_

Dean gave Sam a questioning look.

"I gave too much, sorry. I have powers then?" Sam asked Lucifer.

"Yes, all the ones I had, you have. You don't have to use them or anything. But, yes, if you embrace them, you'll be like Dean." Lucifer said. And Sam changed now, too. In an Instant.

"I wanted to match you, Dean." Sam grinned happily.

"You always have, Sam." Dean promised and they hugged. They waved Lucifer bye and then cuddled again, hands wandering over their new bodies and marveling at their new eyes. Both were the same; green with hazel rings around the pupil but still very human looking. "I'm like you now, baby."

"Yes, and I think we should explore this new _thing_…" Sam said stroking him hard again, "Fuck me, baby."

And for the rest of the night, they did. Making love to each other and soaking only to do it again.

This was a _new_ lesson and they wanted to learn it _well_.

Such great students they were for each other!

Xxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer sat on his throne and Michael walked in. Lucifer stood and hugged him, motioning to the empty throne beside him.

"I can't sit there. Your Consort sits there." Michael said and Lucifer grinned.

"Yes…_he_ does." Lucifer said softly and Michael blushed. "Marry me?"

Then Michael sat down on it. Smiling. "Yes." Michael said as a new feeling hit him he hadn't considered before now and he wanted it to grow. Love.

"Not alone now." Lucifer said looking at him happily.

"Never again." Michael agreed and shrugged.

He'd run Heaven and be his brother's lover and consort, just as his brother wanted.

He loved Luci and Luci loved him.

It was a lesson they'd learned the hard way and it haunted Lucifer; but he wouldn't tell Michael why. But he would someday. And then they'd heal it together.

No longer alone, _any_ of them.

Sam, Dean, Lucifer, _or_ Michael.

They'd learned their lessons.

And wouldn't have to be alone because of them _again!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Prologue)**

God sat watching the sunset over the Golden Gate Bridge, admiring it.

Gabriel sat beside him, eating more chocolate.

He slipped his Father a bar as well, when he held out a hand for one.

"So…It all worked out. They learned their lessons, I see." Gabriel said and smiled at his Father's smug face.

"Yes, they did. It was a complicated lesson but it ended well." God said and nodded happily.

"You'd do great at my lessons I do then." Gabriel agreed.

"I would." God agreed, too, and turned with a wink, "How do you know I don't do them all the time already?" He said then and stood now.

Gabriel laughed and nodded, "You sly thing…!" He pointed at his father.

"Humans need lessons to grow, I just provide them sometimes; for Angels, too." God said and marveled at the Sun once more, "Where do you think you got most of that Trickster power from? Loki? Not likely. _Me._"

"I kind of already knew that." Gabriel agreed then saw his Father's face. "What? What do you want me do?"

"I got a lesson I want you to do." God said and Gabriel stood to do as he was told.

Giving him the details, God winked. "No killing, son."

"I won't, you said not to, remember?" Gabriel said and rolled his eyes in a rebellious gesture.

"I did. Now go. Let me know how it goes." God said and sat to watch the sunset again. Gabriel left to do the lesson.

'_Wouldn't Crowley be surprised when he got his lesson?'_ God thought and laughed. The lessons may be hard to learn but they got the job _done_.

xxxxxxxx


End file.
